The present invention relates generally to waterproof linings for use in the construction industry and more particularly to waterproof shower pan liners having embossed indicia such as plumbing requirements and code specifications. Further, the invention relates to a method for making the shower pan liner.
Waterproof linings are used in the construction industry for various applications. For example, the liner can be used as a barrier layer to prolong the durability of a substrate by protecting it from deterioration due to moisture. An example of such a liner is a shower pan liner which is generally in the form of a roll and is utilized in an industrial plant shower wherein parallel sheets of the liner are overlapped at their edges.
It is particularly advantageous to include indicia on the shower pan liner. Such indicia could include, for example, information with respect to plumbing codes, building codes, physical test data, or quality assurance. Warnings and/or other installation information could likewise be included.
Heretofore, the liner has been generally produced by calendering a thermoplastic and printing the indicia thereon. A top coat such as an acrylic has been added thereto to protect the printing. However, process disadvantages include the requirement of additional processing steps and materials. Moreover, during storage as in hot warehouses, the coating material would often adhere to the top surface of an adjacent layer and have a tendency of removing the printing upon separation of the layers.
The invention relates to a waterproof, thermoplastic shower pan liner which has embossed indicia therein such as plumbing code and quality standard symbols. The invention provides necessary indicia without the need for an additional top coat, thereby eliminating the need for an additional processing step.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of making a waterproof lining comprising the steps of heating, and calendering a water-insoluble, thermoplastic polymer, and thereafter embossing said thermoplastic while in a heated and/or soft condition with selected indicia so as to form an article substantially free of a protective top coat.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a roll of the shower liner material of the present invention with indicia thereon; and
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the shower pan liner taken at line 2xe2x80x942 of FIG. 1.